


Die young

by Lui_kohler



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lui_kohler/pseuds/Lui_kohler
Summary: Shuichi estaba harto , Kaito lo estaba presionando a tener pareja entonces un lindo chico se presta para esto como termimara quien sabe  .esto se me ocurrió cuando escribía atracción pero este es más "Die Young " de Kesha mientras que atracción es más "Fear and delight" de The Corresponders
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hoshi Ryoma/Tojo Kirumi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Ya te dije que no , kaito no iré a una de tus estúpidas fiestas- Kaito era su mejor amigo no entendía porque quería que tuviera pareja .

Pero podrías conseguir pareja y dejar de ser un emo aburrido!-

Kaito cuando mueras por coma etílico y te vea en la morgue te escupire-

Has eso pero por lo menos ven! Por favor , te dare 1000 yenes 

En serio piensas comprar mi tiempo con 1000 yenes!? Quiero 2000 

Ni modo ,Es hoy a las 10 trae alcohol!

Si si si 

Entonces colgó , realmente no quieria ir pero 2000 yenes es una oferta bastante atractiva .

Qué haces con tu vida Shuichi- se mortifico a si mismo

Eran las 9:30 pm asi que se baño quería ir decente por lo menos , se pondría lo típico un jean negro con una camiseta a rayas y zapatos negros con guantes negros sin dedos , se pondría su camisa preferida la cual tiene el logo de My Chemical romance pero no quería verse tan emo , simplemente asi se terminó vistiendo. 

Salio de su casa con todo lo necesario su billetera su teléfono audífonos cargador y un condón por si acaso , compro un vodka y fue directo a la casa de Kaito , se escuchaba la musica al máximo , como se arrepientia de haber aceptado .

Entro a la casa y alli estaba el susodicho.

Shuichi!? El mismísimo Shuichi Sahihara está en mi fiesta?

Kaito , calmate antes que me arrepienta .

Veo que trajiste vodka - prácticamente le aranco la botella de sus manos y entró corriendo - Miren trajeron Vodka! - escucho a personas gritar de emocionó seguro eran adolescentes exitados por tomar alcohol .

Entro finalmente a la fiesta , la música estaba demasiado alta y casi jura que acaba de ver a alguien inalar algo.

Subio las escaleras y se sento en el barandal de un balcon , el cielo era púrpura , le recordaba a esas canciones de vaporwave.

\- hey chico emo! - juro que no volvería pero era estúpido y volteo.

Hey estás solo? Porque yo si - le giño un ojo , ahora tenia un acosador mierda

Quien eres y qué quieres - hablo con un semplante frio y serio

Me llamo Kokichi Ouma y tu?- le dira algo como " nada que te importe" pero se sentía cansado y con ganas de probar algo nuevo.

Shuichi Sahihara y qué quieres sabes que la fiesta es abajo no?

Si lo se pero no es de mi gusto y me intriga porque un emo como tu está en este lugar.

Conoces a Kaito? Me obligó a estar aquí para conseguir pareja y tú porque estás aquí?

Aburrimiento , conseguir pareja eso va estar difícil pero..

Pero que?- esto se había puesto interesante de pronto 

Podría ayudarte ~ claro si quieres~ - eso sonaba bien pero no sabia como lo iba a ayudar

Como? - realmente creia que nadie quisiera estar con el digo es un flacucho de 1.71 con apariencia de emo del 2007 .

Podría fingir ser tu pareja ~ - entonces solto la bomba

Que!? No estoy tan desesperado - era cierto claro que que quería una pareja con quién estar pero Kokichi bueno parecía ser bastante menor que el.

Dije fingir , escucha tu quiere que dejen de molestar te y yo quiero algo que hacer , todos ganamos! - era una buena oferta pero Kokichi? No le importaba que fuera un hombre porque bueno era bisexual pero Kokichi probablemente sería ilegal .

Ahg dejame pensarlo - hizo una pequeña pausa - no

Pero Shuichi ! Seria divertido y no quieres que Kaito te moleste no? 

Kokichi cuantos años tienes, eso es primero segundo no crees que se den cuenta?

Tengo 15 y no ,soy un fantástico mentiroso!

Entonces no se puede es ilegal, tengo 19 años , Kokichi

19!? Pensé que tenías mi edad pero eso lo hará mas interesante sabes - ahora estaba con un menor de edad insinuandosele donde terminaste a parar Shuichi?

Ahg mierda sabes que , acepto seamos " Novios" - hizo comillas con sus dedos realmente estaba harto de las insistencias de kaito y kokichi le ponía las cosas fácil además  
Su aburrida vida necesitaba un cambio .

Yei! Entonces Shuichi quisieras acompañarme al baño?

No vamos a tener sexo - podía aceptar ser su pareja falsa pero tener sexo en un baño y en una fiesta?

No hablaba de eso pero si quieres~ decia sobre ya sabes besarnos y que alguien se de cuenta , causar alborotos!- eso sonaba más normal 

A la mierda - tomo la mano de Kokichi y lo llevó a el baño más cercano que divisó , tenia un aspecto elegante , lo mejor era que tenia una bañera grande .

Hay que hacer eso alli - señalo la bañera y kokichi no tardo en entar , le sigio y se sentio en el fondo de esta .

Comenzaron a besarse , Kokichi aunque pareciera atrevido tenía aun ese toque de inocencia infantil , dejo unos grandes chupetones en el cuello del menor y siguió besandolo hasta que se separaron para tomar aire.

Oye tengo una idea - dijo Kokichi ver lo con chupetones y respirando con un poco de dificultad lo éxito mucho.

Cual es la idea? - cuestiono al menor

Quetal si gimo tu nombre ya sabes para llamar la atención ~ - realmente esta noche era la noche más me vale mierda de la vida de Shuichi Sahihara asi que acepto pero primero salio del baño para vet donde estaba kaito y lo vio estaba acercándose a el baño , cerro la puerta rápidamente y volvio a la bañera con kokichi .

Se está acercando - siguio con los chupones y escucho a Kokichi gemir, se rio un poco escucho la puera abrise mientras besaba a el menor.

Shuichi Sahihara , no te lo puedo creer - vio la expresión de sorpresa de Kaito , valía cada maldito billete de este horrible mundo.

Se separó de Kokichi un rato dijo - Que?

Shuichi Sahihara, estabas a punto de tener sexo en mi baño !?- entonces prendio la luz - Si que teni muchas ganas no ? Cuánto chupones le dejaste a el pobre.

Kokichi vámonos conozco un hotel barato en unas cuantas cuadras - dijo despreocupadamente ,mientas ayudada a levantar se a el menor

De acuerdo Shuichi~ - ambos se fueron dejando a un Kaito extremadamente sorprendido.

Ya fuera de la fiesta Kokichi hablo.

enserio me vas a llevar a un hotel? - pregunto en broma

Obvio no , no tengo tanto dinero- 

Como vamos a seguir con esta mentira?

No que eras un " Fantástico mentiroso"? - dijo Shuichi

Lo soy pero digo me das tu número? Ya sabes para seguir le a la mentira~

Bueno, por el bien común - saco un pequeño bolígrafo de su billetera - pasame tu brazo 

Claro ~ - procedio a escribir su número en brazo de Kokichi- 

Ya esta hablame cuando quieras solo no te conportes raro.

Me podrías acompañar a mi casa ? 

Ya que , somos novio no? - comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a un complejo de apartamentos , entraron en el y subieron hasta el piso 5 donde vivía Kokichi .

Vivo en el 667 ,por si nesesitas saberlo novio~ 

Te dije que no te conportes raro - sintió un pequeño beso y luego escucho un portazo -  
Sera mejor que me vaya 

Y eso hizo camino hasta su casa y finalmente se dejo caer en su cama cuando le llego un mensajese de un número desconocido .

🍇Lider Supremo!: Shuichi~

Realmente estaba cansado y decidió mejoe dormir .


	2. Chapter 2

🍇 Lider Supremo: oye rESPONDEME SOY TU NOVIO HIJO DE PERRA

Ahg otro día otro mensaje , literalmente había conocido a Kokichi ayer y le estaba reclamando por no responder le , sabia que son "novios" pero era mentira entonces porque seguir en la privacidad?

🔎Shuichi_S: Kokichi , no  
Tengo porque responder te 

🍇 Líder Supremo: sOMOS   
NOVIOS 

🔎 Shuichi_S: Fingimos ser lo  
No lo somos 

🍇 Líder Supremo: >:( te dije que somos novios además me marcaste 

🔎 Shuichi_S: Marcarte? Oye solo te deje chupetones eso no es marcar y tapate eso.

🍇 Líder Supremo: y si no quiero? Sabes puedo decir le a la policía :)

🔎 Shuichi_S: No lo harías

🍇Lider Supremo: Claro que si aunque si dices que somos novios no dire nada •>•

Que bajo has caído Shuichi , tenía claro que Kokichi era menor ,pero lo estaba chantajeando y bueno que podía hacer.

🔎 Shuichi_S: somos novios , Kokichi 

🍇 líder supremo: te parece lindo Kokichi Saihara?

🔎 Shuichi_S: no nos vamos a casar 

🍇 Kokichi Saihara: cLARO QUE SI 

🔎 Shuichi_S : te acabas de cambiar el nombre? Bueno eso fue lindo 

🍇 Kokichi Saihara : misión cumplida •<•

Que mierda estas haciendo Shuichi , Kokichi parecia tierno loco y un posible psicópata pero tierno .

—Kokichi Saihara — no sonaba mal pero tampoco bien , era Sábado asi que podría hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de tener que salir a comprar comida para sobrevivir .

Entonces se levanto tenía puesto la ropa de ayer y no quería cambiar se , era inecesario ,simplemente todo su billetera y salio a comprar comida.

Tomo una caja completa de sopas instantáneas y demas ,   
Pago las cosas y se dirigió a su casa , vivía con su tío pero este fue con su esposa de vacaciones tenía toda la casa para el, las razones por las que vivia con su tio eran simples , su padre es un famoso actor y guionista , sabia que tenía otra familia pero realmente no le importaba .

Lamada entrante de Kokichi Saihara

Ahora lo estaba llamando? Simplemente contesto.

Que quieres Kokichi? - fue corran te sabia que tenían una fachada de pareja pero realmente le molestaba un poco.

Donde estabas? Pense que te pasaba algo - al final de esas palabras tomo un tono triste.

Fui a comprar comida , Kokichi ya te dije que no somos novios de verdad 

Pero Shuichi :( , oye quieres ser mi novio ?

Kokichi , tienes 15 , nos conocimos ayer por favor 

Entiendo quieres conocerme y que yo te conozca 

Prefiero eso 

Oye dónde vives ?

No te voy a decir ,no deberías estar con tu familia? es navidad 

Vivo con mi mamá y está trabajando así que tengo el día para ti !

Kokichi iré a tu casa pero no me vas a molestar

Yei!

Llamada terminada

Entonces me diriji a la casa de kokichi que mierda haces con tu vida Shuichi?

Solo camine hasta llegar a ese complejo de apartamentos.


	3. Chapter 3

Entro a el complejo de departamento , tomo el ascensor y espero la música era tranquila no quería parecer un acosador en busca de una víctima .

Tocó la puerta kokichi le había dicho el número así que no se puso a buscar como idiota.

—Shuichi! Entra amor!— tenía un mandil púrpura , puede que esté preparando algo problamente la cena después de todo era navidad .

—no me llames así todavía no somos novios y tú madre no es demasiado tarde como para que un niño este solo ? Además es navidad— 

— Mi mamá está trabajando es empleada de una familia rica ya sabes trabaja todo el día ,por eso yo me quedo solo aunque mañana vendrá a desayunar conmigo!—

—De acuerdo , entonces que es lo que quieres—

—pasar la navidad contigo Shuichi es un tanto aburrido estar solo —

— kokichi te sientes bien?— como buen emo que era sabía reconocer la depresión , el sufriendo y tristeza.

— estoy perfecto , mira tengo un panteón !— obviamente finjia , a la mierda con la vida decente Shuichi , lo abrazo por detrás y escucho como lloraba .

— no estás bien , no hay nada de malo en llorar - siguió abrazándolo hasta que la pequeña uva se volteó y puso los brazos sobre su cuello , era bastante tierno pues estaba de puntillas.

— no me gusta estar solo Shuichi , puedes llevar me a mi cuarto?— 

—Donde es ? — tomo ambas piernas de su pequeña uva para cargarlo .

— La de la izquierda , tiene uvas pintadas — entro a la habitación pintada de púrpura , tenía una cama con mantas a cuadros como los de ajedrez.

Dejo a la pequeña uva en la cama y fue en busca de más mantas haciendo un pequeño lugar para que su pequeña uva descansará.

— kokichi te gusta? —

—me siento como un pájaro , parece un nido —

— si te traeré agua las lágrimas te desihidratan y no quiero que te saques uvita— salió de la habitación en busca de una botella de agua pero solo encontró gaseosa llamada "Panta" así que trajo algunas además de galletas con chispitas .

— mira traje comida para tu nido — bromeó obvio no que kokichi fuera un ave.

— PANTA ! —

— parece que ya estás mejor entonces me iré...— aunque no tenía nada mejor que hacer quería mantener su "orgullo" por así decirlo.

— no te acabo de decir que no me gusta estar solo? Ven acuéstate conmigo—

— Primero eso sería ilegal , segundo las mantas las puse a tu tamaño kokichi todo se va deshacer—

— no importa tu eres muy alto así que con que me des un abrazo me sobra —

— conste que no tengo nada mejor que hacer— colocó las mantas un poco más hacia fuera para poder entrar y abrazar a su pequeña uva triste.

— shushi te puedo dar un beso ?— descartando de que lo hubieran llamado shushi le parecía un propuesta linda, aunque dar un beso a un menor de edad kokichi le estaba dando su consentimiento además la edad de consentimiento es 13...

—Claro si tú quieres — 

— si quiero — 

Entonces sucedió fue un beso corto , Shuichi no era fan de la temática lolicon o shotacon pero estaba seguro que el ligero toqué de inocencia perduraba en el vano intento de experiencia de kokichi .

— ahora irás a la cárcel señor shushi— pudo entender el chiste pero le dió un poco de miedo al principio.

— y si no quiero uva malcriada—lo atrapó con sus brazos, mientas su uvita daba malos intentos de escapar .

— ahora sí parecemos novios —

— no buscábamos ser lo en principio?—

Sintió los suaves labios de kokichi .

— ya lo somos no?— 

—claro que sí—

Abrazo a su suave compañero y lo mantuvo entre sus brazos hasta quedar dormidos .

Pudo escuchar las tenues lágrimas de kokichi mientras dejaba atrás el sueño.

— que pasa hice algo mal?— 

— n-no solo es que recordé cosas que me hacían recordar cosas , me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace años —

— cuéntame , quiero ayudarte —

— bueno hace años , estaba en un grupo sobre un juego y conocí a alguien con quién hablaba todo el tiempo tu me recuerdas a esa persona su nombre era Detective_SS y me recuerda a ti— cuando escucho eso sintió como una holeada de recuerdos lo impactaron Detective_SS era el nombre que usaba en un ya antiguo forro dedicado a los juegos de misterio , Supreme Leader K , era un nombre que recordaba recuerda a ver hablado con el hasta altas horas de la noche y que cuando su antigua computadora dejo de funcionar extraño lo .

— t-tu eres Supreme Leader K?—

— ssi! — aunque la oscuridad de la habitación no lo dejaba ver muy bien pues las cortinas de la habitación eran púrpuras logro captar las lágrimas de kokichi .

— te encontré finalmente te encontré — abrazo más fuerte a kokichi , siempre quiso abrazarlo  
decirle que todo iba a estar bien pues ambos hablaban sobre el divorcio de sus padres mientras no lo hacian sobre vídeo juegos.

— en verdad eres tú?— 

— claro que soy yo , voy a probartelo tienes una computadora? —

— si, en el escritorio — 

Salió de la cama en busca de la computadora , encendió y rápidamente escribo el nombre de aquel foro introducio rápidamente sus datos y la contraseña , cuando finalmente cargo pudo ver en la pantalla su última conversación 

SupremeLeaderK: oye quieres jugar algo 

Dective_SS:  
Si espérame un rato tengo que cenar 

Hace 4 años 

— finalmente volviste de cenar...— kokichi lo abrazo y sintió sus lágrimas , no eran de tristeza o nostalgia eran de felicidad por volver a ver su amigo que ahora era su novio.

— nunca me voy a ir de nuevo— cargo a su pequeña uva hasta la cama para ambos poder dormir juntos , subiendo que esto ya no era un mentira era una relación real que por años habían deceado concretar.

— te amo Shuichi—

— yo también te amo kokichi—

Se escucharon los fuegos artificiales , anunciando la navidad .

— ha feliz navidad también—


End file.
